Thefallenangel407 Vs. UltimateKirbyfan
Note! This battle is over. Sorry for any disappointments... UltimateKirbyfan: Well, well... the day has come to test Angel's limits (which are none) and prove to Hero that I am the better choice for her. Thefallenangel407: Yeah, yeah... sure... now quit chatting and let's battle. a shield to protect his weak spots. Ultimate: Puny villain! You think that'll work in your favor? the shield Angel was preparing by using a blank stare Angel: Saw through my shielding technique huh? Well well looks like you may be more of a challenge than I expected. stops moving (*Deathwalker 13000 watches UltimateKirbyFan analytically.*) Ultimate: You have stopped moving... do not think that I don't know what you are planning to do. at Angel Angel: I anticipated your doing that Kirby. Kirby and throws him up into the air Ultimate: Ugh! Should've seen this coming. Very well then! a cloud and takes it, then falls towards Angel with cloud in hand Angel: Hah! You think a cloud will stop me! Although I gotta say I'm impressed that you can actually grab an actual one. Maybe you will provide me with some fun after all. IF, you survive the fall. Heh heh... Ultimate: Just wait and see Angel! Just wait and see... the cloud he was holding and turns it into a sword Angel: You cheat! If you're gonna use a sword, at least let me be in possesion of one too. I may be a villain but at least I play fair. spins the air around him and produces a sword too Ultimate: Oh I'm the cheat am I? Well at least I'm a well respected figure of authority where I hail from. And I am a hero too. himself to strike Angel with his sword while falling sets up a stand a safe distance from the fight Legendary Slayer of Light, The: Come one, come all! Come see the fight of the millenia! Our fighters this time are thefallenangel407, a villain of this site, and UltimateKirbyfan, the new hero in town! Place your bets! Any and all bets shall be accepted! I myself shall vote on the hero even though I myself am a villain! The fight may determine who shall be better for Hero Forever apparently... (*Deathwalker analyzes Angel and Kirby*) Deathwalker13000: "..................i don't bet on anything. Still, I must see how this fight will end............" Angel: And what's that supposed to mean Kirby?! his new sword up in the air to block the attack Ultimate: I'm just simply saying that every villain meets his end sooner or later... swords clash and whip up an explosion with a huge blast radius Kirby and Angel survive while Angel suffers major damage from the blast Angel: Hah! That all you got? Ultimate: Ugh! falls to the floor still breathing Ultimate: This isn't over villain! Mark my words! You AND Legend shall both pay for your crimes! in a burst of smoke mutters to himself Angel: It would appear as if I am the victor after all... but what did he mean when he mentioned Legend? Ugh! Wh-what is this?! a sharp pain shooting through his body Angel: That jerk... I think he quit the fight on purpose! There must've been something in that blade of his... on the ground Ultimate: Hmph! I wonder if that idiot realised that I won the fight after I purposely gave up. I'd would've stuck around a little longer to see the poison take effect but I was needed elsewhere... heh heh heh... Forever arrives on the scene. She looks over at Fallen Angel who is on the ground, dying. She raises her hand and shoots Fallen Angel with a white ray of magic, healing his poison, *or whatever was wrong with him*. Then, she teleports to her secret base and contemplates her choice. up Angel: He-huh? Where am I? And who are you... waiiittt a second... I remember now... I was fighting Kirbyfan when I passed out. What happened? at Legend Angel: Did you wake me? Legend: No I didn't... but Hero did. See, you were poisoned when Kirby's blade collided with the one you made. If I hadn't convinced her to help you, you would've been dead in a few more minutes. See this? to the scar on her face Legend: This is a scar that Kirby had given me when me and him tussled a long time ago. Meanwhile, at Hero Forever's base.... (*Deathwalker teleports in*) Arbiter: "....do you.......regret....your choice?........" Hero Forever: I'm not sure... Arbiter: "......................don't let your emotions get the better of you............... Hero: I'm only wondering if I did the right thing by allowing a villain to live. Legend: You have done the right thing although it may not feel like it. Do not forget that Angel is a mere human even though he is a villain, he was still a human and if saving humans is what you set out to do then you did the right thing in Superman's book. Hero: I don't know if I should be taking advice from another villain.--Hero Forever 18:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Legend: Hey let me tell you something... I'm not villainous ALL the time. Well at least not anymore... Hero: So you're a part-time villain? Legend: Yep! That's right! Hero: Okaaay... Arbiter: "...........so are you.......the kind of villain who sells her services to the "highest bidder"?............." Legend: Um, yeah... uh no! I do evil things on my own accord and as for the hero part of me... I only help out when truly nessessary. The Secret1070: Look! A Legend! Look! A Deathwalker! Look! A Fallen Angel! Look! A Hero! Look! A Secret! Look! Everyone! Category:Battles that Thefallenangel407 has participated in Category:Battles that UltimateKirbyfan has participated in